Une vie contre le chaos
by Sosuke-sama
Summary: Grâce à l'intervention de Ivankov, Luffy attend un enfant. Il espère pouvoir sauver celui-ci et l'offrir comme le plus beau des cadeaux à son cher marine. Nouvelle très courte.


Bonjour, bonjour!

Voici une nouvelle petite histoire courte sur Luffy et Smoker! :) Le thème est identique à la précédente: toile de tente. Mais j'ai voulu essayer quelque chose de plus sombre et à la fois de plus romantique! ^^ Dites moi ce que vous en pensez! ;) (Il est question de mpreg)

L'orage grondait avec force et violence. L'ouragan semblait vouloir tout réduire à néant sur son passage. Et plus aucun son, autre que le rugissement de la tempête résonnait à des kilomètres.

Pourtant, au milieu de ce chaos, une vie était sur le point de voir le jour. A l'abri de la pluie, dans une tente, sous un chêne, Monkey D. Luffy, un jeune pirate, gémissait de douleur en serrant avec toutes ses forces le drap blanc installé sous lui. Dans son ventre avait grandi un être qu'il avait chéri et qu'il aimait plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé personne.

« Accroche toi Luffy, je t'en pris ! Supplia le médecin Chopper alors qu'il incisait avec dextérité mais inquiétude le ventre de son capitaine. »

Mais Luffy entendait à peine les supplications de son ami. La douleur était trop forte et la fièvre lui faisait perdre la tête. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait était son enfant qu'il devait sauver à tout prix. Il avait promis à celui qu'il aimait, à son cher Marine, que cette fois il lui donnerait l'enfant dont ils rêvaient. Deux fois. Deux fois auparavant il avait perdu leurs enfants. Le premier était mort né, et la deuxième n'avait même pas pu rester dans son ventre les neuf mois. Il avait reçu un coup d'épée du légendaire Mihawk. Il savait d'ailleurs que Zorro ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il se sentira à vie responsable de ce meurtre. Mais Luffy avait pardonné. C'est lui, qui n'avait pas été assez fort. Il aurait dû l'éviter.

Cet enfant allait vivre. Il le voulait, il le devait. L'inquiétude et le chagrin rongeaient Smoker chaque jour, chaque heure et chaque seconde. Ils en avaient parlé tant de fois. Ils avaient eu la chance d'avoir l'aide d'Ivankov pour accomplir ce miracle, mais la chance et le bonheur ne leur avaient pas encore souri. Alors, cette fois allait être la bonne. Luffy avait tout fait pour que cette enfant soit le mieux du monde. Il ne s'était jamais battu. Il n'avait qu'utilisé son haki. Il a dormi, mangé, caressé son ventre et câliné Smoker jusqu'à en être saoul à chacune de leur rencontre. Ils ont tout donné, de leur temps et de leur amour pour cet enfant.

« Luffy, je suis là mon amour…. »

Cette voix le sortit de sa fièvre et il ouvrit les yeux pour sourire à son chasseur blanc.

« Smoker… Tu es venu…

-Oui, murmura l'amiral à l'oreille de son petit singe adoré, tout en lui caressant le front avec tendresse. Je suis venu, bien sûr. Je suis là pour te soutenir. »

Luffy l'entendit ensuite s'entretenir avec le docteur sûrement à son sujet, mais leurs voix étaient lointaine et la seule chose qui le retenait était le contacte frais des doigts de Smoker sur son front. Qu'il l'aimait, qu'il l'aimait comme un fou ! Il devait absolument lui offrir cet enfant tant désiré !

« Smo… Smoker… Sanglota-t-il entre deux gémissements, si le bébé meurt….

-Non Luffy, le bébé va s'en sortir, et toi aussi. Accroche-toi, je suis là. Et chopper s'occupe de vous.

-Mais… Si…. »

Il ne put continuer à cause des larmes qui serraient sa gorge et emprisonnaient ses mots. Il voulait tout dire à Smoker, tout. Son amour, ses années de bonheur, son désir de le voir heureux, à ses côtés, ses sourires, ses caresses, ses moments de tendresses, son corps contre le sien dans leurs précieux instants intimes, sa force, sa droiture et ses idéaux. Il aimait tout et il méritait tout.

« … Entre… Entre le bébé et moi, gémissa Luffy en serrant les dents alors qu'il tenait avec force le blouson de Smoker comme il le pouvait, choisi le lui…. Je préfère mourir plutôt… Plutôt que de perdre à nouveau ton enfant… S'il te plaît… »

Il sentit la main de Smoker se serrer sur la sienne pour la tenir avec force et douceur. Il ne put seulement entendre la voix grave et profonde de son tendre marine avant de sombrer dans l'obscurité de sa fièvre. Son esprit sembla tomber sans fin, les entrailles tiraillées par la peur.

Les cris d'un bébé. C'est ce qu'il entendit en revenant à lui.

« Luffy, dieu merci tu… »

Le jeune capitaine coupa son médecin en se redressant rapidement. A nouveau un cri résonna autour de lui. Un bébé. Son bébé. Il n'entendit pas Chopper qui tentait de le retenir pour l'empêcher de bouger. Luffy se leva en titubant pour quitter la tente. Et lorsqu'il sortit, la scène devant lui fut tellement belle et incroyable que son corps ne pu retenir des larmes. Il sourit et s'approcha lentement vers ses deux trésors, plus précieux que n'importe quel coffre, plus précieux que le One piece. Et son cœur s'embla s'envoler de bonheur lorsque Smoker se tourna et lui fit le plus beau des sourire avec le regard brillant.

Ils n'euent pas besoin de mots. Ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et Smoker lui montra avec douceur leur enfant, leur fils. Son cœur s'emballa alors de bonheur et Luffy vint caresser tendrement la joue de son bébé qui cessa de pleurer au contact de sa mère. Les deux parents se regardèrent alors avec joie et amour. Puis Smoker mit l'enfant dans les bras de son pirate adoré et il vint le soutenir, presque le porter contre lui.

« Vous êtes tellement beaux, murmura avec amour et émerveillement Smoker. Merci Luffy, merci pour tout. »

Il l'embrassa ensuite sur le front, doucement. Et Luffy ne pouvait quitter désormais leur enfant des yeux. Il était de loin la plus belle chose au monde, il en était sûr. Et ça y est, enfin, il avait pu offrir à son cher marine ce beau cadeau, ce précieux et miraculeux cadeau.

L'ouragan était enfin terminé, un vent frais mais agréable soufflait maintenant sur l'île. Et leur avenir allait être aussi radieux que les rayons du soleil qui perçaient à travers les feuilles des arbres. Ces rayons même qui venaient caresser la petite famille heureuse et le lieu dans lequel la radieuse petite vie venait d'ouvrir les yeux, la toile de tente.

FIN.


End file.
